Regrets
by Lici
Summary: Ororo and the other X-men find that the brotherhood is back in motion. Meanwhile Sabretooth manages to meet up with an old accuaintance. (Storm/Sabretooth) Read and review Please :)
1. Ororo's Thoughts

This story, makes no sense. It all came to me. It is all Ororo's thoughts. Ten years after the movie. It is written as if she is telling the story to someone. I wrote this whole thing, under the time frame of two hours (I wrote for an hour, then stopped, then finished)  
  
If it sucks, I'm sorry..But Hey, I figured I should try and write a one shot sooner or later  
  
Each time there is a paragraph break, it's entering a new thought. She jumps around a lot. But hey, you ever talk to some one when they are upset?  
  
Me Not Own X-men = You not sue me! I make no money..whether its through this, or other means!  
  
  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
  
  
There's a time, in every girls life, when she meets the wrong guy. That guy who, no matter how much you hate him. you can only love him ten times more. That no matter how much of an ass he is on the outside, you know that inside he's just a big teddy bear. That guy, that for every second he's not around, you think about him..  
  
I met that guy. And I fell in love with him. And Goddess help me, it has been ten years and I still love him...  
  
It all happened a long time ago. The year was 1999, and there was this mutant registration act going on. Magneto had been planning a major attack on the world leaders. Hoping that this act wouldn't pass because of it. After creating a machine in which turns normal people, into mutants. He had had the machine ready for a few months. I knew.because..well....  
  
I had been sleeping with his right hand man...  
  
Victor Creed. Goddess, every part of my body chills when I think of him. But it is always in that good way. Some called him a monster, and that he would kill anything if it came near him. but I knew the truth. He was an assassin, it was his job to kill people. And just as he was made to kill. I was made to protect. We had been together long before he ever hooked up with the brotherhood. We had even planned to be married. He told me that this job coming up, would be his last. That we cold both retire and just. Be alone. Little did I know we would be fighting each other....  
  
I remember the day I saw him attacking that truck. I felt my entire being go numb. Scott told me to freeze him, to whip up some sleet that would bury him. I couldn't, all I could do was rustle up some snow. Scott yelled at me to take him out, but I couldn't. I loved him. Next thing I know he's shooting at Victor. Luckily, he jumped out of the way.... Scott must have yelled at me the rest of the trip home. Marie, the young girl we saved, gave me this look. As if she knew anything then, she was still a child. ..  
  
I told Scott I panicked. But he knew I was lying. Hopefully, Jean hadn't told him about my mystery man. And if she had..well, I had hoped he hadn't connected the two...  
  
I went to his apartment that night. And asked him what it was he was being paid for. He told me he had to get some girl. That was it. but because he had failed he had to stay on longer.......  
  
As we laid together that night. He told me, that after this was all over. He was going to get a real job. An honest job. Not that he would need to. The both of us had saved for years. We could live care free for the next ten. Victor swore to me, as we made love, that he was turning over a new leaf. And he was doing it just for me.....  
  
The next two days were a blur. Apparently Logan, the man Scott and I had saved, and Xavier believe it was Logan who Magneto was after. But they were wrong. I told Xavier what I felt.but he.began to ask how I knew, I simply told him it was my intuition. Next thing I know, Marie runs off. I was there when she was stabbed. I tried to comfort her, but she ran. She ran, right into Magneto's hands. I was at the ticket agent, when Victor grabbed me, and held me above the ground. He whispered one of his favorite things to say to me while we were together, "Scream for Me". It was his version of I Love You. He could have killed me then. A simple flick of his wrist, and I would have been gone. But he was putting on a show. And so, I retaliated. The lightening bolt wasn't enough to kill him. Oh, it would hurt like a bitch. But he would survive. A part of me knew that I would be punished for it later that night. But I Victor is the only one I had ever been with, who knew how to make pain, pleasurable. I get so excited when I think of the things he and I would do..Anyway. He never got to teach me that lesson. ....  
  
Later that night, after Marie had been caught. We found Senator Kelly. Or rather he found us. He had apparently been Magneto's test subject. He.had seemed to be leaking, as I talked to him. he told me, right before he died. That I had one les human to fear. I wasn't sure if he meant that he had turned over a new leaf. Or, because he was dying. I'll never know, he died just as he said those words...  
  
I ran and told the others what happened. And we were ready to go. But..Xavier. he, someone had meddled with Cerebro. That someone, probably being Mystique. Scott, Jean and I were terrified. Xavier had practically raised Scott and Ororo. And he had brought me here, to America. We all owed him a lot...  
  
But we had work to do. And as we prepared for take off, I couldn't help but feel as if this one last mission for Victor. Would not be as simple as he made it out to be....  
  
When we arrived. We had many things to contend with. First there was Mystique. A woman I was never particularly found of. After all, she and Victor had had some affair many years ago. She always holds it over his head, she even told him there was a child. A boy she named Graydon. That woman and her lies. Then there was Toad. A man who..well.hardly a man at all! He is more accurately described by the codename he chose. A Toad....  
  
After we got passed the two of them (Oh, you should have heard me, I said the corniest line in all of X-men history..i can not even bring myself to repeat it!) We made our way up. Once there, we found we had walked right into a trap. Magneto came down, after he had strapped us to the wall. And who should follow him? Victor....  
  
Victor cast a look my way as he, removed Scott's glasses. I almost laughed at Scott's request to "fry" them. Even if were not in a copper conductor, I do not know if I could handle, striking my soon to be husband, one more time....  
  
I had never liked Logan. Well. That is a lie. But after that night, I could never look him in the face. The two, had fought. I can not remember exactly how Logan got free. But the next thing I know the two of them are above us. I heard a noise down the side of the room. I saw those three claws jut into the room, barely missing Jean. I wanted to cry out! I wanted to warn Victor! As Victor came back to me I almost cried, I was afraid to speak and at the same time afraid not to. To this day, the others think My tears were of fear. As he stroked my cheek, I could help look straight into those beautiful black eyes, I gestured with mine for him to turn around. But it was to late. Logan landed. And he held out Scott's Goggles, something that confused me, just as it did Victor. Only when it had been to late did I realize what had happened. I cried out as Victor flew from the statue....  
  
Why did I not cry out? What would it have cost? My friends? My family? With one simple word of warning, My life could be full right now. This nursery, in which I am writing this paper, could be my own! But No! it is Scott and Jean's! Their third child is sleeping peacefully. As his parents go out and paint the town red. His brother and sister just down the hall....  
  
I remember, after the incident, I cried myself to sleep each night. Victor was dead. I knew he was. Why? Because he would have come for me. Sooner or later he would have come. The first week, I cried simply because he could be dead. The next, I did not shed a tear. I hoped and I prayed to the Goddess, that he would be safe. I also prayed, that I was with child. My period had been a week late. I was so hopeful, that if victor couldn't come back to me, at least his child would remain with me. But no. I was not pregnant. I went to the doctors. And found that not only was I not pregnant. But I could probably never conceive a child.....  
  
I hoped for so long. I prayed and I cried. But Victor never returned to me. I can not help, but feel, that it is my fault. One simple phrase, "He's not dead." Or :"Look Out!".....  
  
He could be here. And I could be happy. If I could only hear his voice one last time! If only I could feel his touch. If only he would appear to make me sream with pleasure one more time...  
  
I still owe him so much. He gave me so much hope. No one, ever treated me the way Victor did. ..  
  
Jean and Scott, were so nervous. After the whole thing. They thought.well truthfully, I don't know what they thought. I told em, that I had not heard from my mystery guy..Jean tried to comfort me. But How could she? The man she has loved her whole life, is with her! The man who is the father of her children! He was the first man she ever fell in love with, and it is a perfect tale.  
  
Ten years have passed. Tonight is the night that he died ten years ago. I would have though that the pain would have gone by now. Or that it would have lessoned. But each time I close my eyes..I see him, stroking my cheek, telling me, that I owe him a scream. I can feel him, I can feel the heat of his body, like when he used to wrap me in his arms, and make my body come alive.  
  
It is not fair, it is not fair that I can hear his voice, I can feel him, I can remember everything about him. But he is not here.  
  
And he never will be. 


	2. Victor's Thoughts

Due to popular demand and my own boredom with my other fics, this here is going to turn into a longer fic!  
  
I don't think I can write one shots..*shrugs*  
  
Now, here is the second prologue thing to Regrets.  
  
*******************  
  
Ya know, I have done some shitty things in my life. But there is one thing that is still driving me crazy. Even ten years after it all. See, back then, I did random jobs. Working for anyone who could cough up the money to pay me. Well, one day I ran across a man named Erik Lensherr, Or Magneto. This guy offered me 40,000 dollars if I could track down this girl. So, I did. However.well I better start sooner than that.  
  
I first met Ororo Munroe back in '98. I had this job to rough this one guy who owed the guy who hired me money. I tracked him to a club, and as I walked in I saw her, she was sitting at the bar, stirring her drink. I could tell right then I had to have her. I didn't give a fuck about what I had come there to do, I just had to get near her. As I walked over to the bar, the man I had to get, walked up to her. Apparently she knew this guy. I don't know what came over me. It was like.fire. I was jealous. Yeah, I know, Me jealous? I walked up to this guy, tapped him on the shoulder, and said. "You Remy Lebeau?"  
  
He turned to face me, and he knew what I was there for. Apparently so did Ororo, she stood up, wedging herself between Remy and me. And asked what business I had with her friend. Now, I'll be honest with you. I don't know what I was thinking when all this went down. All I knew was I wanted this woman. She was beyond gorgeous. I mean..there's no way I can describe it. She asked me again, and I said that he owes the man who hired me money. Well, the guy puts his hand on my shoulder calling me something in French. And hands me the money. So far everything was good and I begin to leave, till I go and put the cash in my wallet. I find that the guy fucking stole my wallet! And, the money he gave me was my own. I just wondered how the fuck did he do that? I mean, Its not everyday someone gets one over me. And I look up and he is gone. But she is there, she tells me that he was just messing with me. She hands me my wallet (meanwhile, I'm thinking where the fuck was I when this all went down?) and I find that my money is still in there. She apologized for her friend and asked if I wanted to buy her a drink.  
  
That's how it began.  
  
This woman, I don't know what she did to me. I mean, whatever she wanted I would get for her. I was fuckin' whipped. Something I can finally admit after all of these years. But She was the first woman I was ever with where I could feel something more than just physical. I mean, we weren't exactly in the running for the greatest couple. But we were meant to be. Corny ass shit but, its true.  
  
I loved her. I don't think I ever really told her that. But each time I saw her..shit I don't know how to explain what I felt.  
  
So.why did leave her?  
  
Honestly?.I have no fucking clue  
  
Anyway, my job tracking down this girl got messed up. I was there, ready to grab her. and all of a sudden, this wind comes up and I smell Ororo. I turn around and there she is conjuring up some wind. Now, I'm like what the fuck is she doin'? I can hear this guy yelling at her to hit me with something more powerful. But she wouldn't. I wanted to go to her, but I could see a red glow, the guy with her was about to shoot me with some laser. So, I got the hell outta there. Of I have to go back to Magneto and tell him I fucked up. On my way in I grab mystique and tell her who the fuck messed with my plans. She gave me a quick low down on the X-men. Then proceeded to call me an asshole. See me and her got together years ago. And she still wants some play.  
  
After I got away from her, I went to find magneto, who told me that because I messed up I had to stay on. And if I helped him this time, he'd up my pay to 100 thousand.  
  
I talked to Ororo that night, and told her that after all this I was done. And me and her were gonna run off and get married. I meant it to. Every single word.  
  
But, I wasn't planning on messing with the X-men again. The next thing I know me and Mortimer are heading out to the train station. Tracking down Ororo and another one of her X-men pals. Mortimer told me to go after Cyclops, and that he would go after Ororo. He licked his lips, and I swear, I could have killed him right there. I told the toad that I was the head of this mission, and I go after who I say I go after. I added a growl, ya know.for show. Then headed after Ororo.  
  
Tell you I could have killed her then.just as she could have killed me. She brought that Lightening down just enough to kick my ass. But not enough to kill me. I was gonna make her pay later. Hell, she was probably hoping I would.  
  
How was I to know that me being thrown off of a statue would keep me from her?  
  
O think I know why I didn't go after her.Cause I could smell the hate in that statue's head. Every person in that room, except Magneto and Ororo had hate for me. I knew that that's how it would be for Ororo. And I don't know if I could put her through that.  
  
.I miss her. You have no fucking clue how much I miss her. She was my world. I know why I did it and I want is to take it all back.  
  
It was funny, a month later. I went to see her and she was alone. By the X-Mansions Lake. She looked as if she had been crying, which scared the shit out of me. Cause I only saw her cry twice, in the year I was with her.  
  
I was gonna go to her. But, I could tell someone was approaching. it was the red head. She came up to Ororo and asked her if she was Okay. She said she was, that the guy she had been seeing for awhile had not been calling her. Jean told her that he was an asshole, and that if he cared he would have called, and that she had set up a date for Ororo the nest week. With some cop. I had to leave then, cause she sensed someone nearby. I guess I let my guard down.  
  
I don't know, what I was thinking. How much would have been to call her? Or send her a fuckin' letter? I lost the one thing in my life I ever felt was worth living for.  
  
But, weeks turned into months, and the years.Now, ten years after it all. She'd hate me more than if I had stayed and turned all of her friends against her.  
  
And, I may be selfish bastard, but if she's out there, happy.I guess that's enough for me. 


	3. Old Friends

**Well, if it isn't little ole' me!  After several months of not writing!  I apologize to anyone who reviewed for not updating sooner!**

**I'll try and update more I PROMISE!**

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Ororo?" Jean's voice came through the nursery door, a light tapping followed as she opened the door, "Hey" she whispered, "We're back"

Ororo smiled, shutting the book she was writing in, "How was it?"

"Oh, the show was amazing!", she spoke loudly, quickly she quieted her voice, "Come on", she gestured for Ororo to come out of the room, "I'll tell you about it downstairs."

"Alright", Ororo got to her feet, "Let me just put this upstairs, and I'll be down soon." She checked on the baby, seeing that everything was fine she headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to go downstairs, and put some coffee on, you want some? Or do you want tea?"

"Oh, either will be fine."

The two women headed in the separate ways.  When Ororo headed downstairs, she found not only Scott and Jean, but Logan too.  "Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked him, sitting down.

He shrugged, "Nothin' better to do. Plus, Cyke here came up and woke me." He glared at Jean and Scott, "Now what's the deal?"

Ororo rolled her eyes, "So, how was your evening?"

"It was fine.  But we ran into someone" Scott took a breath before he said the next part, "Mystique.  I know we haven't heard from her or from any member of the brotherhood in 9-8 years, after-"

"It has been ten years." Ororo whispered, her blue eyes glazed and focused on the table. "Ten years this week." Her hands were shaking slightly.  She dropped them to her lap. She looked up at the others her eyes now clear.

Jean looked to Scott and Logan, both shrugged, "Ororo are you okay?" she leaned over, placing her hand on Ororo's shoulder. "Ororo?"

 "Yes, I…It is late…I am just tired." She reached up and patted Jean's hand.

Scott, cleared his throat, and continued his story. "Well, we saw her, at first we didn't know it was her.  But as she walked by, her eyes changed. We gave chase, but we lost her in the crowd."

"She meant for us to see her.  I think she and the brotherhood are planning something." She shook her head, "But what it is….we don't know"

Logan shook his head, "But why?  Magneto died in prison about a year ago."

"No he didn't." a voice came from the other room, and Charles Xavier came into the room. 

"What do you mean Professor?" Jean asked, her hands wrapping around her husband's. 

"I thought about this, the time after he died. I think he faked his death, and he and the members of the brotherhood, have been working on something." He sighed, 

Ororo nodded, "Why do you think that?"

"Because after Erik "died" I had a feeling that may have happened. And went and checked to see if he was dead. Through Cerebro I found that he was alive."

Scott looked and Jean, and through their contact, he said ~~Why wouldn't he tell us?~~

Jean shook her head slightly ~~I don't know~~ she then turned to the professor. "What should we do? I mean, do you have any idea what their plans are?" 

Xavier shook his head, "All I know is that Mystique obviously let you see her.  Which means whatever they are planning they are planning to do it soon."

"Vic here.  What do you want?"

"Hello, Victor.  I'm sure you know who I am, no need for names.  But we did something together, ten years ago."

"…"

"Honey? You there?"

"…What the fuck do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you-"

"I don't do stuff like that anymore."

"Oh, really?  That's a shame.  And He was going to pay you twice what he did last time."

"…I'm not interested Raven."

"Oh, but I bet Ororo would be.  If she found out you were not dead."

Victor almost dropped the phone, "How the fuck do you know about that?"

"Oh, do calm down Victor.  I would think you would know that I screen all of those Erik hires.  I know everything about you.  I even know the brand of toothpaste you use."

"Raven, you will not tell Ororo anything, do you understand?"

"Oh I won't, all you have to do is hear me out.  And help me with finding someone"

"…Where should I meet you?"

"Where we met last time. Ten minutes *click*"

Victor stared at the phone, and with a roar hurled it across the room. Shaking his head, he went to get ready to meet Mystique.

When he arrived he found Her, She was sitting at a corner table in her "Raven" form.  He noticed as he walked towards the table, she un-crossed and crossed her legs.  Allowing the black mini skirt she was wearing to ride up further. "Mystique." He stated as he took a seat. Pretending not to notice the way her breasts pushed against the small blue tee she wore.

"Oh, Hello Victor." She smiled, trying to be comforting.  But the sight of her grin made Victor's blood boil. "I guess you are wondering why I called you here." He eyes drifted to his chest, "I see you've still been working out-" she reached up to touch him, but he smacked her hand away.

"Hurry the fuck up Raven, I don't need any shit from you alright?"

Mystique narrowed her eyes, she leaned forward slightly allowing an even better view of her ample cleavage, "Oh, Vic baby, still upset about what -"

"Oh Please spare me the bull Mystique.  We all know what happened.  Now, can I know who this Mutant is?  I'll find him, and I get to go back to my life."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Some life." Knowing full well he would hear it. "Alright. Here" she leaned over and grabbed a medium sized bag off of the floor.  She reached into it and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "…Is his picture, his name is Remy Lebeau.   And here is his history.  I'd be willing to go back to you apartment with you…and go over his file." He hand went to Victor's,  who recoiled from her. "Alright" she stood up, and leaned over the table, "Remember Victor, all I have to do is make one phone call, and your little friend, will know everything."

Victor smiled, and stood also and wrapped his arm around her, "You do that" he whispered into her ear, "And believe me" he released part of one of his claws, pushing it against her neck, "You will regret it." he pushed her away, and left the restaurant, not caring about the other patrons in the café.

He looked down at the file folder and just about shit himself. The picture was blurry and it was a little dark, but the

 man's black and red eyes burned into Victor's mind. "Shit." It had to be him, Victor, in all of the years he had been alive, had never saw another pair of eyes on anything like Ororo's friend…who he had met when he had found his own personal goddess. "Remy Lebeau, SHIT!" he yelled, scaring a woman next to him.   He ignored her and headed home, he needed something to drink.

None of this makes sense to me" Logan said, while he paced Ororo's room. "I mean, why wouldn't Chuck tell us something?" he collapsed in a chair. "It makes no fucking sense."

Ororo and Jean nodded in unison.  Jean looked up at Scott, "Did he even mention the possibility to you?"

Scott shook his head, "Which makes me wonder.  He tells me everything. " 

Ororo smiled, "Well, let's discuss this in the morning" she patted Scott on the back, and got up from her spot on the couch. "We have classes tomorrow, and it will not do the students any good to see their teachers tired."

Scott got up from his seat, "Yes, you are right" he reached out for Jean, "Come on, let's go."

Logan nodded, and got up and left the room with out a word.

"Good night" Ororo said, smiling as they all left.  As soon as Jean and Scott closed her bedroom door, Ororo fell back into her bed.  She couldn't help but wonder about Victor again.  It was something she had been doing for ten years; one would think she'd have grown tired of the subject. "Victor" she whispered to the empty room.  "How I miss you."

"How the hell am I supposed to get past this?", Victor growled to his reflection. "If I go get that fucking Cajun guy, Ororo will know.  If I don't, Ororo will know." He reached into the sink, splashing his face with water.   "Oh God Ororo." Victor dug his nails into his palms, trying to clear his mind of any guilt he felt. "Why didn't I go with you?  We could have been living it up someplace away from all this bull shit!" He stared at himself in the mirror, the anger and frustration of not being with her welled up in his chest.


End file.
